


Scary Love

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose really loves Brock.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Scary Love

𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦, 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰, 𝘰𝘰𝘩, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦

Jose was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling as music softly played on his phone. He related to The Neighborhood's lyrics so much; Brock's love was scary to him. No one had ever loved him before and he'd never been in love until he met the tall, handsome man. Jose's phone buzzed and when he checked it, he smiled.

Brock ❤️: Hey handsome.

Jose rolled over onto his stomach and quickly replied.

'Hey, what's goin on?' Jose felt butterflies in his stomach when Brock quickly replied.

Brock ❤️: Just thinking about you. Got any plans today?

'Nah, how bout you?'

Brock ❤️: I was planning on seeing you if that's okay?

'Duh.' Jose laughed at his own response.

Brock ❤️: Be there in 20.

Jose quickly got up and got dressed, clothed in only boxers and a raggedy t-shirt. He put on nice jeans and a button up top; he always wanted to look good for Brock, even though Brock never cared what he wore. Jose's heart pounded as he waited for Brock to arrive, almost to excited to see his boyfriend. A few moments later, he heard a knock on the door and he got up and ran over, opening the door to find Brock with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey baby." Brock handed them to Jose and his heart nearly melted, but he played it cool

"You ain't gotta get me things." Brock chuckled and entered the apartment.

"I love getting you things, shows my appreciation you know?" Jose nodded and smiled.

"Well thank you, I appreciate you." Jose put the roses down on the kitchen counter. Brock pulled him into a hug and Jose lingered in his scent, the familiar cologne bringing back good memories they had together.

"Whatchu wanna do?" Brock thought for a moment before deciding.

"Well, how does listening to music and lying in bed together sound?" Jose rolled his eyes.

"That sounds pretty cool but I just put on nice clothes." Brock looked down at him and smiled.

"And you look amazing in them." Jose blushed and lowered his gaze.

"You look amazing too." His voice was soft, affection laced in his tone. They walked to Jose's bedroom and they sat down on the king size bed, sitting close to each other. Jose grabbed his phone and plugged it into a speaker and turned on music.

"Doja Cat?" Brock tried to hold back a laugh.

"What? Don't act like you don't like her shit." Brock shook his head and smiled.

"I'm down for whatever you want." Say So started playing and Jose leaned against Brock, wrapping his arms around his waist. He sung along to the lyrics and Brock smiled down at him, not believing how cute his lover was. Jose closed his eyes and leaned against Brock's chest, smiling and finally feeling whole. Brock was his soulmate, he never wanted to be apart from him.

-

Hours passed, and Jose and Brock talked about everything and anything. They went out to get food at Lucifer's Pizza and Jose scarfed down his food. Brock was surprised that the 5'9 thin man could eat like he did, he knew how to put it away.

"You gonna finish that?" Brock shook his head and Jose grabbed the remaining two slices.

"Want dessert?" Brock nodded and they drove to Mel's, grabbing a milkshake to share. They put two straws in and Jose laughed.

"What?" Jose shook his head.

"Look at us, all romantic and shit." Brock laughed too and shrugged his shoulders.

"I love you, of course I wanna be romantic with you." Jose tried to hide a smile and looked down, stirring the milkshake with his straw. Every time Brock said he loved him, his heart felt like it was gonna explode and his whole body like it was floating.

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

-

As they walked back to Brock's car, they held hands, looking down at their feet. Jose was smiling coyly as he looked at his perfect boyfriend. He was perfect in every way; physically, mentally, personality; the perfect lover. When they got back to the car, they drove around for a while until they found a quiet parking lot, which was rare in the busy city, but it was 2 in the morning and most partiers had gone home by then. The Neighbourhood was playing on the radio, the same song Jose was listening to a few hours ago.

He turned it up and leaned over, kissing Brock. Brock ran his hand through Jose's short hair and placed his hand on the back of his head, gently pulling closer. Jose smiled against his lips and pulled back. Brock missed Jose's lips on his, but Jose crawled over the center console with ease and straddled Brock. He ground down against Brock and let out a heavy breath. They took off their clothes with a little bit of struggle in the small space, and started kissing again.

-

Brock and Jose were lying in bed under the covers, clothed in only boxers, fucked out and tired. They were holding each other in their arms, eyes closed and small smiles on their faces.

"You make me so happy." Brock keened down at Jose and Jose smiled widely, scrunching his nose and eyes.

"You make me happier than you even know."

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Lucifer's Pizza is a pizza parlor in West Hollywood and Mel's is a burger spot there too!


End file.
